About the School
History The Eastern European School of Magic, more commonly known as the Slavic School of Magic, is a school founded by the pure-blood Ivan Vorobyov in 1567. Ivan had felt that there was no reason for any child from Eastern Europe to travel far for an education, and he felt that other countries were influencing their wizard and witches to side with them, in other words, he felt they were influencing students to stay over there, as if Eastern Europe was nothing compared to Western Europe. The first school year was small, but over time, more and more students came to the school. By the time of Vorobyov's death, over 4,00 students were attending the school. Because of its insistence to only accept students of Slavic countries, the school became known as the Slavic School of Magic. In 1570, a Bulgarian half-blood witch, Nikolina Boyanova, came to the school. She was recently widowed, and soon, she had added the second-oldest house, Boyanova. Vorobyov and Boyanova were the only houses for a long time, until 1605, when another woman, pure-blood Mari Kask, joined the school, hailing from Estonia. In 1891, a pure-blood Albanian, Gazmend Nikelkaj, joined the school and formed house Nickelkaj, followed 10 years later by the Lithuanian artist Marijona Mielkutė, in 1901. Houses There are 5 houses at the Slavic School of Magic. They are: Vorobyov Vorobyov is the oldest house, and for many years, everyone was in this house. Currently, its members are known to be quiet, and untrusting of other people, yet once you get their trust, they are the most loyal people you will ever meet. They known to be intelligent, and are a dangerous enemy to have. Boyanova The second oldest house, they are the ambitious house. Boyanova students are calm, charismatic, and loud. They are not blunt, they think before they speak, but they generally do talk a lot. They are clever, but watchful of everything. They tend to care about other people than themselves, and they think more about other peoples' opinions. They make good politicians, or good spies. Kask The third oldest house, they are the arrogant house. This house is the most diverse, because although some might be mean and selfish, and others nice and caring, they all care about themselves. Several of what you might call 'mean girls' are in this house, and they don't waste a second on talking on how they matter the most. They love elegance and riches, and indeed, most students in this house are rich. They are dreamers, they will never give up, and never back down from anything. Some might have noble intentions, other might not. Nikelkaj Nikelkaj is the fourth oldest house, and was founded by a member of wizarding's equivalent of nobility, Gazmend Nikelkaj of Albania, and is perceived as the most exclusive of Houses. Of course, the Sorting Hat knows best, and now sorts people here based on inner beauty and charm as well as the purity of their bloodlines and finances. Members of this House aren't immortal, of course, but if and when they die, they'll look good doing it. Because many of the students here come from wealthy pure-blood families, they tend to think they're better than everyone else. But because of their innate charm, they tend to be excellent diplomats later in life. Mielkutė Mielkutė is the newest of the Houses. Its founder was a stunningly talented artist from Lithuania, Marijona Mielkutė, who was best known for also being slightly dotty. Artists, poets, musicians, and the insane tend to flock together here. The best description of the House and its members is… well, colourful. These people tend to be extremely unreliable, but if you're completely stuck on a problem, they'll come up with an incredibly creative (and probably wildly impractical) solution. They're pranksters and entertainers and throw great parties. They'll welcome anyone — as long as you've got something fun to contribute to the community. Courses The Students at The Slavic School of Magic take a variety of courses that develop their magical abilites over the course of their schooling. Core Classes #Тёмные Искусства (Dark Arts) #Pусский (Russian, Mandatory for 1st Years only) #Трансфигурация (Transfiguration) #Зельеварение (Potions) #История магии (History of Magic) #(History of EESM) #(Muggle Combat) #'List the mandatory classes here!' Selective Classes #Языки (Languages) #Прорицание (Divination) #'List the optional classes here!' Uniforms DESCRIBE UNIFORMS HERE! Students' Backgrounds The Eastern European School of Magic gained its nickname, the Slavic School of Magic, from its insistence on accepting countries from only Slavic countries, and no other places. Recently, it has decided to widen its borders. The countries they accept students from are: *Belarus *Bosnia and Herzegovina *Bulgaria *Croatia *The Czech Republic *Macedonia *Monternegro *Poland *Russia *Serbia *Slovakia *Slovenia *Ukraine They also accept students from: *Latvia *The region of Lusatia in Germany *The regions of Carinthia, Burgenland, and the city of Vienna in Austria *The regions of Macedonia and Thrace in Greece *East Thrace in Turkey *The regions of Trieste and Molise in Italy *Romania *Moldova *Hungary *Albania *Kazakhstan *Kyrgyzstan *Estonia *Lithuania *Armenia *Azerbaijan Any other place is considered to not be Slavic, and they do not accept students from those places. Any student with at least one proven parent from any of the countries/regions listed above is also accepted, no matter where they were born or raised. EESM also accepts a number of international students, and space is often full. Scandinavian Countries The countries of Finland, Sweden, Norway, Denmark, and Iceland are allowed by Headmaster Rasskazov to attend as regular students, and they won't be considered international students during the headmastership of Headmaster Rasskazov. Category:Information Category:User Help